


[Podfic] The Thought That Counts

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, For Science!, Kissing, M/M, Minisode: Many Happy Returns, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have a pointed chat about what makes a good birthday present and what doesn't. A sort of a missing scene for Many Happy Returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiltedsyllogism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltedsyllogism/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Thought That Counts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163165) by [tiltedsyllogism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltedsyllogism/pseuds/tiltedsyllogism). 



> Happy Birthday, syll! May you have a wonderful day and a superb year! ♡ CS

Length: 15:03

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/985b2egybaal5nz/The+Thought+That+Counts+by+tiltedsyllogism.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/c1gfn67tccnxsta/The+Thought+That+Counts.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/the-thought-that-counts-by-tiltedsyllogism))  
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/thought-that-counts))

Pre/Post Music - [Maybe I'm Amazed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRWeBjyiVuY) \- Paul McCartney (Becky Dolan cover of Jem cover)


End file.
